


Adjoining

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [199]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge assigned Wes and Hobbie adjoining rooms.  Hobbie is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjoining

Hobbie was sure that Wedge had assigned his quarters as a way to get revenge for something, though he couldn’t remember doing anything to warrant such revenge recently. He scowled and shook his head, whatever the reason, he was now in quarters with an adjoining door to Wes’s quarters. It wouldn’t have been quite so bad if he could figure out a way to lock to door so that Wes couldn’t slice the lock.

Wes didn’t have great slicing skills, but the locks on this base were in serious need of upgrades. So far Hobbie had returned to his rooms to find a stuffed bantha on his bed, a package of unground caf in the tiny kitchenette and something pink and pulsating in his refresher. Of course when he complained to Wedge, his commanding officer just smiled and told him to get used to it because it could be worse. Considering that it was Wes next door, he was right. Other than that weird pink thing there hadn’t been any pranks. Yet.

Hobbie’s eyes narrowed as he considered the doorway. He could try to get ahead of this by pulling the first prank, but that kind of thing tended to escalate quickly and it was never good to be in a prank war with Wes. No one ever beat him at those things, and Hobbie didn’t want to have to search his bed for booby traps every night. Maybe the only thing he could do was to get a good slicer, if he could find a bribe that was acceptable to any of the Rebel slicers on the base, and pay them to fix the lock so that Wes wouldn’t be able to crack the codes again.

He was still staring at the door when it opened suddenly and Wes stepped through, carrying something. He glanced up as he walked into the room, and then stopped suddenly when he saw that Hobbie was standing there. “Oh, um, Hobbie. I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Obviously.” Hobbie smirked, “Are you being naughty?”

Wes grinned, “Would you believe me if I said no?”

“Sure, when Y-Wings can out run A Wings.” Hobbie gestured toward the package that Wes was carrying. “So, what was the plan this time? Prank or another mysterious offering?”

Wes blushed, and Hobbie almost laughed, “Well, not a prank, and not so mysterious. I asked Wedge to put me in the adjoining room so I could do something for your upcoming lifeday.”

He unveiled the item in his hands, and Hobbie shook his head. “Giving me a weapon this time?” It was a nice looking utility knife, the kind that would be perfect for the cockpit of his X-Wing.

“Yeah. Just don’t accidentally stab yourself, okay?” Wes handed it over to Hobbie, hilt first.

“You know, Wes, that my lifeday isn’t actually for a couple more weeks?” Hobbie accepted the knife, but was tempted to give it back so it could be gifted at the right time.

“I know, but I figured that I owed you for all of the pranks and trouble I’ve gotten you into in the last couple years. No one else has put up with me for so long, with so much patience. You’re my best-friend Hobbie, and I just wanted to show you that I really appreciate that.”

“That’s sweet, Wes.” Hobbie laughed at the horrified expression that crossed the other man’s face.

“Sweet? I am not sweet.” Wes pouted, “Alright, I’ve got to go. There is just enough time for me to get back to Tycho’s office and set-up my next prank. Want to help?”

Hobbie quirked an eyebrow, “Do you really need to ask? Come on, let’s hurry so he doesn’t come back early and catch us.”


End file.
